Don't Leave Me
by FutureNovelist887
Summary: I don't want him to leave me. He can't give up, not now. Not after so much. "Please don't leave me..." I whisper. "Daddy, please..." He forces on a smile, though it hurts. Mom looks around the room once. Twice. Then, she breaks down, and bit by bit the real, scared Annabeth shows through. Her wall finally comes down. And so does mine. Life One-shot. Mildly depressing. God bless!


"Don't - cry," he coughs, though he knows the tear are inevitable for the both of us. He raises up a hand and touches my cheek; I jump from how cold it is, though I quickly regain myself and hold is hand tightly. Salty tears leak down from my cheeks.

"Please don't leave me..." my voice is so broken. "Daddy, please..."

He forces a smile on his face, though I can tell it hurts. Then he looks off past me.

"Hayley...you know I'm not good with goodbyes..."

"Then don't say goodbye then!"

"I can't _not. _Hayley, this..." he coughs so more, his whole body racking.

"Daddy?" I start to panic as it lasts for more than a minute. "Daddy?"

"I'm fine." He coughs between his words, and when he finally stops, I can see he's lying. I can see it in his eyes.

"You need to go on home. Get some...sleep," he pushes a brave look to me.

It's one he's practiced for years, but one he's never mastered.

Not like he should've.

Not to fool me.

"Can you promise me you'll still be here when I wake up in the morning?"

And I mean it.

And I know the answer.

And I'm not sure I can take it.

He's at a loss of words, which I take as a no.

"Then I'm not leaving."

"You're only making this...harder."

"It's going to be hard no matter how we slice it. Daddy..."

"Come here," he stops me and waves his hand closer. I walk towards him and lean down so I can hear him. He kisses my cheek. "I promise, okay? You'll see me, one more time, before I...I guh..."

"Before you...go."

It's been admitted, and it hangs in the air, thretening to crush us both.

"You promise?"

He holds up a pinky. "I pinky promise."

I try not to laugh as I hook mine in his.

"And you can't break a pinky promise, right?" I feel like I'm five.

"You can't break a pinky promise." He nods, and coughs, and then Mom walks in with some coffee for her and water for him.

She nods as I tell her I'm heading home, and I leave the room, closing the door so there's only a crack left.

And then I stay.

And I watch.

"I got you something to drink," she smiles warmly at him as he takes it. Then he laughs.

"So what? Just because I'm bed ridden means I don't get any coffee? That's a little unfair, Wise Girl."

"It's not my fault you decided to have an anuerism, Seaweed Brain."

"Not technically an anuerism."

"Not technically not one, either."

"Touche."

Then they're quiet for a moment, before he speaks again.

"Annabeth...I lied."

"You've lied about a lot of things."

"But never to Hayley..."

Suddenly, she's on edge, though she tries to remain calm. "What'd you tell her?"

"I told her I'd see her in the morning. That she would see me one last" - he coughs - "time."

"Percy..." Mom's eyes begin to water, though she swallows her sob. "Why would you..."

"She needs her rest, Annabeth. And I - I don't want the last time she sees me to be like...like what it's going to be. I can't handle it Annabeth. Not this time..."

"I knew it," I whisper.

"Hey," Mom gives a small smile and sits next to him on the bed. She gives him a strong kiss and runs her fingers through his salt and pepper hair. "You're so cute when you're worried..." she mumbles.

He doesn't answer, and suddenly his eyes grow hard.

"Annabeth...I can't breathe."

He tries to take a breath.

He can't get it through, and he begins to choke.

"Percy?"

He coughs some more.

"Percy, Percy, look at me."

He does.

"Keep looking at me, okay? Just let it come." She squeezes his hand and holds it tight. "I'm here for you..." a tear runs down her cheek. "I love you, so, so much."

He gets a little air through.

"I love you...to-o-o..." he kisses her again, digging his fingers in her blonde curls, hanging on as long as he could. "I've always love...loved you..."

They keep their eyes on each other. They never lose that contact, until his hand slips from her hair and his body relaxes on the pillows.

"Percy...?"

Nothing.

Mom looks around the room once.

Twice.

Then, she breaks down, and bit by bit the real, scared Annabeth shows through. Her walls have finally come down.

And so do mine.

* * *

**Hey look it's a me trolling you guys! **

**La-la-la-lala, juss a trollin' along, don't mind me. :) **

**So I hope you enjoyed, all Life fans.**

**Or wait. **

**Nope you probably hate me. **

**Oh well. **

**I love you guys! **

**God bless,**

**~Future**


End file.
